Hands All Over
by prelude.to.death
Summary: Characters from CP Coulter's Dalton. Stars Derek Seigerson and Sebastian Smythe.


Hands All Over  
>Derek Seigerson and Sebastian Smythe<p>

* * *

><p>The familiar beat pulsed through Derek's room as he shrugged his shirt off. He hummed to the song softly, whispering the lyrics under his breath, gradually growing louder and louder as the song neared its end.<p>

"_Put your hands all over me  
><em>_All over me  
><em>_Put your hands all over  
><em>_Put your hands all over me..."_

"Don't mind if I do, actually," a velvety voice whispered into his ear seductively, lithe fingers reaching around his abdomen to fiddle with his belt buckle.

Derek let out an exasperated sigh before opening his eyes. "Sebastian. Get out," he said the words firmly as the music stopped and engulfed the two in a heated silence.

In response, the other boy's arms, slender yet strong, only wrapped themselves around Derek's waist even tighter. "That's not what you said last night," he whispered, and even though Derek couldn't see him at the moment, he could see the smirk forming across Sebastian's face.

"I'm straight, so get the fuck out of here," Derek growled menacingly.

"Oh, really, now? Well, if you must know, I do love myself a challenge," Sebastian murmured, his hot breath tickling the insides of Derek's ears. The former continued to hold the latter in his arms, his fingers slowly undoing the shorter boy's belt.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a million times. Not interested, Smythe," Derek tried to say the words nonchalantly, but his breath caught in his throat when Sebastian's tongue started exploring the inside of his ear, alternately sucking and biting his earlobe.

"You were saying, _Derek_?" Sebastian stressed the athlete's name, his fingers finally done unbuckling the other's belt.

"Fuck you, and fuck the way you say my name," Derek hissed, his voice faltering at the end as Sebastian's hands started to unzip his jeans, tugging them off painfully slowly.

"I thought you said you were straight? Not saying that I wouldn't fuck a hot piece of ass like you any day," Sebastian purred, his voice laced with sex. Derek's pants were finally off, and Sebastian teased the athlete, his hands barely touching Derek's erect cock as he traced down the shorter boy's thighs.

Derek let out a loud moan, and his muscular arms pushed Sebastian backwards. "To hell with this. You know what? Change of plans," he turned around and eyed the other boy hungrily, his pupils blown with lust. "I am going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk in the morning," he let out a rough growl and slammed the other boy against the wall.

A soft whimper escaped Sebastian's lips as pain shot through his shoulder blades, but Derek ignored it, swiftly ridding the other boy of his clothing. The taller boy dropped down on his knees before Derek could protest and licked a wet stripe against Derek's thigh, getting painfully close to Derek's cock before stopping. A shudder ran through the athlete's body, the tightness unbearable at this point.

Sebastian's smirk widened as he started to slide Derek's boxers down with his teeth, exposing Derek's cock. His tongue ran up the erect member and Derek let out a low moan, his knees turning to jelly.

"Just – oh holy _fuck_," Derek groaned as Sebastian's lips wrapped around his cock, the other boy's tongue swirling around his swollen member. He thrust into the other boy's mouth, and moments later, he came with a guttural scream of Sebastian's name. His knees buckled, sending him straight to the floor, where Sebastian remained kneeling, smirking with obvious satisfaction.

"Still straight?" he taunted, his slender fingers tracing over Derek's abs with feather-light touches. Derek panted heavily and pulled the other boy into a searing kiss as a response.

"Haven't fucked you yet," Derek muttered in a low voice after they broke apart. Sebastian rustled through the pockets of his discarded slacks and handed Derek a condom as he started to unscrew the lid on a bottle of lube. The athlete wrapped the condom onto his cock before his hands reached out to throw the bottle of lube across the room, where it hit the wall and slid to the floor with a loud thud.

"No lube. I want this to hurt you," Derek growled, his cock already starting to penetrate Sebastian. The latter let out a soft moan of pain that quickly turned to pleasure as Derek repeatedly aimed for that bundle of nerves.

"So fucking tight," Derek gripped the other boy's hips harder, making sure to leave a bruise that Sebastian was sure to feel in the morning.

"Fuck, _Derek_, harder!" Sebastian managed to gasp, his back arching beautifully as Derek thrust into him once again. Sebastian's knuckles turned white as they gripped Derek's biceps harshly, trying to resist the urge to cry out. Both boys came in unison moments later, and Derek pulled out of Sebastian, wrapping the condom up and discarding it into a metal wastebasket.

Sebastian's sweat continued to fall, coating his body and mixing in with Derek's. "Now still straight?" Sebastian didn't have any more energy to lift his facial muscles, but his trademark smirk was still written all over his words.

"Debatable," Derek admitted begrudgingly after a moment's pause. The other boy let out a soft, triumphant chuckle, and Derek immediately regretted his honest answer.

"Care to elaborate?" Sebastian asked smoothly, draping his leg over Derek's and letting his finger trace over the athlete's side.

Derek paused again, unsure of whether to give the other boy an honest answer or not. "Just the fucking goddamn way you say my name," Derek confessed reluctantly, his hand unconsciously reaching up to play with Sebastian's hair.

The taller boy smirked and hid his head in the crook of the athlete's neck, where he started to bite the tender skin there. "_Derek_," he groaned loudly as he ground down against Derek.

Derek simply rolled his eyes, trying hard not to get too turned on, but his body was betraying him. _How the hell could this little bastard turn him on by just saying his goddamn name?_

"_Derek_," Sebastian moaned again, louder this time, as he pressed their chests together. He shifted his thigh and it grazed Derek's quite obviously hard cock.

"Fuck you," Derek snarled, pressing his lips harshly onto Sebastian's already kiss-swollen ones.

"Gladly," the other boy murmured against Derek's mouth, just as he slipped his tongue inside Derek's mouth. Sebastian's tongue ran across Derek's teeth, exploring the athlete's mouth. Derek didn't fight back – he only tugged their bodies closer together.

Derek ground his hips onto Sebastian's again, the hand that he had used earlier to play with Sebastian's hair slid down, hugging the natural curve of the taller boy's back. "Put your hands all over me," he whispered hotly in the other's ear.


End file.
